clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifurry
is a contestant from Season 4 and Season 6. Lucifurry is most known for being regarded as one of the most untimely and tragic premerge boots, due to being an incredibly promising player in his first season, but returning to make very little impact. Season 4 - Puffle Island Lucifurry had the unfortunate distinction of being on the doomed to lose Un Geai tribe, unable to win any of the pre-swap tribal challenges, however this didn't bother Lucifurry at all as he was quick to form an alliance with Greeny, and also a seperate one with Snack right off the bat, with the trio splitting the votes between Incognito and Crastal Math at the first vote, leading to Snack and Lucifurry's votes sending Crastal Math home in a 2-1-1-1-1 vote. With their trio firmly set, Lucifurry decided to once again keep his options open, bringing Dildnose in as a fourth to their alliance in case of a swap the next round, which despite angering Snack enough to vote for him, Lucifurry and the two others were able to easily vote off Incognito in a 3-1-1 vote, thus making the entire tribe all members of an alliance with Lucifurry. Lucifurry and Greeny were then in a swing position, deciding between going with their original ally Snack who had voted against them at the prior tribal, or their newly found ally in Dildnose, and ultimately went with their original tribemate, sending Dildnose home 3-1, with Lucifurry once again voting in the majority. With a solid grasp on every aspect of the game thus far, Lucifurry unfortunately was the victim of an unlucky tribe swap, being put onto the newly formed tribe of Zarriere. As a newly formed and unified tribe, Zarriere lost the immunity challenge, and as the only original Un Geai member on a tribe with two Joiseur members, Lucifurry was unable to overcome the numbers disadvantage and was voted out 2-1. Season 6 - Secrets of the Forest Due to his incredibly strong gameplay up to the swap, Lucifurry was given a second chance to prove his worth, returning in Season 6. This was ultimately a detriment to Lucifurry, as he remained fairly under the radar, not accomplishing much early on, but making a few social connections. When the merge hit, Lucifurry teamed up with fellow returning player John Cody to try oust Zakriah, but it was no use as Lucifurry was sent home, becoming the third member of the jury due to not overcoming the numbers disadvantage. This proved to be more harm than good to Lucifurry's legacy, as someone who once was praised for being a robbed pre-merger that would have likely won had he not been screwed in a swap is now a returnee who made even less impact in his second time despite making merge. Trivia * Lucifurry is ironically a part of the worst tribe in CPORG, being Un Geai from Puffle Island, as well as being part of a tribe that never lost a single challenge, that being Bocadilo from Secrets of the Forest.